narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blaze Release
Was is this supposed to be exactly? New element or simply batsh*t crazy powerful Katon? I did see somewhere that the "En" character is made up of two "fire" characters. Omnibender - Talk - 15:16, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it's what the element of Amaterasu is.--Rikudou Geass (talk) 15:19, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::If I had to define it, I would say that it's the result of something like an advanced nature recomposition made with a single element, kinda like trying to force it being stronger. Omnibender - Talk - 15:27, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Just a thought, i think this is a combination of Fire release and Lightning Release. I was thinking that it could be a combination. 18:39, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Although possible, it's not confirmed from any source yet. How about waiting a while until it is a confirmed case of not, no? --NejiByakugan36 18:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thats reasonable. Sting! TenRyuoh! :At the moment, there are two possibilities for Blaze Technique: :# It's an advanced element, created by mixing two basic elements. In this case, the most logical combination would be Fire and Lightning; :# It's an advanced version of Fire Release. :I'd go with the second option myself. refers to a very strong, very hot fire. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:58, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok. Agreed :). --NejiByakugan36 20:14, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I go with that as well, other than the Yonbi's Youton, a kekkei genkai is necessary to mix two elements into a new one. Sharingan isn't an element mixing kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 20:25, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Guess thats the only thing we can go on until it's revealed. Sting! TenRyuoh! 20:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I strongly disagree, it can't be anything to do with fire, it is clearly Amaterasu flames that he uses for the technique. It is likely that after the battle with Sauske and Killerbee (which is where he first really used Amaterasu with his own eyes), it is likely that he discovered something new about Amaterasu, possibly that it really is an elemental technique, referred for now as the Blaze element, and learned how to control this element, explaining why Sauske was much more skilled with the Amaterasu flames than Itachi was, because Itachi might have not discovered this secret about Amaterasu. Of course this is speculation, but it is likely that the "Blaze" element is really an element that has to do with Amaterasu. Blaze realese does hav mostly to do with amaterasu but like he said balze is a really hot fire and lightning is 5xs hotter than fire so wouldnt amaterasus flames and his lightning realese combined would be blaze? :So I figured out a little something about what Blaze Release might be. Lightning that strikes ground causes a large, very hot and very harmful fire that spreads in a violent maneuver, usually called a Blaze. Maybe that works out? Just a little suggestion. --NejiByakugan36 21:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Except "Blaze" is an english word, not a Japanese one, and "blazes" like the ones you described are not referred to with this kanji in Japan. Suigetsu Namikaze ( T | ) 03:07, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Amaterasu Quick thought: Should Amaterasu be counted as a Blaze Release, since it's the cornerstone of the "nature"? I think the Amaterasu page should have it's nature icon switched from the Flame Release to the Blaze Release, and maybe add Amaterasu to the list of Blaze Release jutsu and add it to the Blaze Release category. AnimeNikkaJamal (talk) 07:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Um, I'd say add the Blaze Release to Amaterasu, but do not get rid of Flame Release unless Amaterasu is confirmed to be Blaze Release. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 07:25, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I believe that the blaze release take to fire elements to make it because if you look at the blaze icon it is just two fire icon stacked on top of each other I think that amaterasu, the fire, is a blaze release... while amaterasu, the blaze release from the eyes, is what we have all previously called 'amaterasu'. later in chapter 464, when gaara attacks, sasuke shoots just a plain old blob of amaterasu fire at the sand and says 'i cant believe i had to use an enton to defend' or something like that. i don't see how 'enton' could be him doing something special with amaterasu's flames, when he calls this an enton and is simply shooting a generic blast of amaterasu flames out, same as itachi had done. i also don't see how it is possible that enton could be 'amaterasu when shape manipulation is added', because then the razen shuriken would be an 'advanced element'... it would have to be that amaterasu itself is either just a generic name for the advanced nature type (like how the actual nature of the other advanced nature types have different names than their actual release) and that when the advanced nature type is used in an actual jutsu, it is then called enton... or that amaterasu is simply the use of the eye technique used to create the enton flames period... Blaze Release is a Powerful Fire Release I think that blaze style is a more powerful and advanced version of the fire style...by advanced i dont mean that it's composed of 2 elements but that it's a much more powerful, maybe more hotter, and variation (dats the word i was looking for) of the fire style...tell me wat u guys think--Moiz1224 (talk) 03:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :since he is useing ameruestu it would be considered an advance form of fire realese but like wat i said lightning is 5 or 10xs hotter then fire so i still think he uses his lighning style with the flames of ameruestu. ::You're rather overgeneralising there. Lightning can be up to 30.000°C. Fire however can be any sort of temperature, depending on what is burned and how. Amaterasu is said to be as hot as the Sun, though, which could make it anywhere between 5510°C and 1.000.000°C. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:05, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::The sun is composed of plasma (same thing lightning is composed of) and combustion (what fire is). If the ability is said to be as hot as the sun, then it would have to be free-flowing plasma and combustion, so 'enton' would be lightning and fire combined. ::::I hope you know that fire is also plasma. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:23, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::? No it's not... fire is the exothermic chemical reaction of combustion, taking place when oxygen combines with hydrogen. Plasma is an actual state of matter. They arn't even the same type of thing. Fire is a reaction, plasma is a state of matter. ::::::Fire and lightning are both made of plasma, which is something like ionized gases. Omnibender - Talk - 23:38, September 26, 2009 (UTC) so whats it going to be, an advance form of fire realese or lightning realese combined with fire realses. i vote for fire and lightning. what bout u guys :I say, wait with speculating until the manga or a data book clears it out. Jacce | Talk 19:34, September 27, 2009 (UTC) well, there is fire-lightning, fire-wind, and fire-water available... the last dosn't make any sense, so i'd go with one of the first 2 combos, given he is lightning nature it would make somewhat sense, but he did use the enton to make pointy spike things so could be wind I believe the Mizukage's Youton is a fire water combo making acid, a water which burns. Omnibender - Talk - 15:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I still think they are exactly the same thing, and just not how we imagined it would be. I'm leaning towards fire/wind, since it seems like it has some form of mass to it, and lightning/fire would (in the naruto world) have no mass to it--SkyFlicker (talk) 19:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan What if Itachis Mangekyo Sharingan didn't just give him Amateratsu but the ability to use Enton and didn't relize it. But sasuke reliazed the full potentiel.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 19:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan I think that you are partially correct. What i think is kinda going with a discussion with Susanoo as well but belongs here. Sauske said in the manga that one who masters both of his eyes with the mangekyo sharingan is able to use Susanoo. Where im getting at is, you dont have to master it to get susanoo, you just have to be able to use it. I think that Itachi mastered tyskuayomi and Sauske mastered the Blaze element and was able to expand from amaterasu. I do not think it is a combination of elements, i think it is just mastery of amaterasu, and sauske has mastered it like ithachi mastered tyskuayomi. --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 02:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Fire Isn't it kind of confirmed that fire is related somehow, especially considering the fact that amaterasu is a fire release technique? (talk) 23:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) It depends, i personally don't believe amaterasu should be listed as a fire release even though it is "fire" because it is not normal fire for fire release and it is only used with the Mangeyko Sharingan, and should be listed as a Kekki Genkai. I think personally that Amaterasu is Blaze elemented and that you get blaze release as one of the 3 things of the mangeyko Sharingan --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 02:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Uchiha Since this seems unique to the Mangekyō Sharingan, shouldn't we add the Uchiha, Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharigan icons to this? They all seem to be required to use this. Something similar was done to Ice Release. Omnibender - Talk - 16:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Viz Due to recent changes do this page, am I to assume that Viz called this "Inferno Style" or something similar? More than once I've seen people changing Blaze to Inferno recently, and not only in this page. Omnibender - Talk - 16:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *Yes in the Viz Manga Blaze Release is Inferno Style dj_q-pid: [ Actually these are the chakra manipulations and fusions ] Combustion, Neton (Fire + Advanced Fire): the combustion element masters the ability to burn given materials, wind users canâ€™t face this element and hope to have a chance, in fact even normal water will not put out the flames created by this chakra, only a level two combination of water with another element can hope to dowse these flames, Weakest against Liquids, Strongest against Sound Poison, Dokton (Fire + Wind): This Element is the potent combination of Fire then Wind that allows for the complete control of toxic gases and poisonous substances, the user creates them by burning the materials needed for recipes of death and uses wind to direct and funnel their smoke wherever they want... in itâ€™s earlier stages it allows for thick clouds of gas, in itâ€™s crueler higher skilled attacks can be invisible or otherwise detected too late after the victim is caught in the users clutches... weak against water then fire based chakras, but strong against wind then lighting based chakras... Strongest against Light, Weakest against Mist... Plasma, Purton (Fire + Lightning): the â€œElement of the Sunâ€ as it is refered to... it is a potent mix of Fire then Lightning chakra that allows one to create a substance that has the brightness and burning power of the Sun... burns from this substance are extremely painful and are not wholly healable for people who are lucky, or unlucky enough to survive an assault by users of this formidable element... It is rumored that this element is the end result of the Uchiha Bloodlines abilities in chakra formation but that rumor is to date unconfirmed... weak against water then wind type charkas, but strong against wind then earth chakras... Strongest against Phasing, Weakest against Ice... Magma, Maton (Fire + Earth): this chakra affinity allows the user to summon from the ground molten earth and control over the substances movements... this deadly fusion of Fire then Earth can create a landscape of ash and fire, but will fee water based charkra attacks if they get careless... weak against water then lightning attacks, strong against wind then water attacks... Strongest against Shadow, Weakest against Acid... Steam, Joton (Fire + Water): This mixture of the forces of Fire then Water in chakra give the user ability to create clouds of vapor that are actually boiling hot... they can control geothermal upwelling and also manipulate the steam into forms allowing for potent and painful illusions... weak against water then earth attacks, strong against wind then fire attacks... Strongest against Flight, Weakest against Diamond... Sound, Oton (Wind + Advanced Wind): The combination of wind then wind allows for the free control of air particles, creating, destroying or otherwise manipulating sound, regular flames will not work against sound as it is too powerful a force to stop with just a fire... only level 3 combinations that include Fire can hope to combat this formidable attack... Weakest against Combustion, Strongest against Magnetism Light, Toton (Wind + Lightning): This balancing of wind then lighting energies, allows for users to alter the hues of the colors around them, create beams of light, and also electrocute enemies... the principle is by controlling wind and mastering the separation of different chemical elements of the air such as Neon for example, and then exciting that substance with electricity, one can manipulate, and create light energy... weak against fire then lightning charkas, strong against lightning then earth charkas... Strongest against Gravity, Weakest against Poison... Phasing, Souton (Wind + Earth): This technique allows by controlling the molecules of substances for the free passing of persons or objects through other matter... by using both wind then earth chakra together one can control all of the particles of matter that make up their surroundings, and allows for interesting variations that include the Kaguya Clans ability to make the bones of their body grow and change their attributes, and another variation in the sound brothers Ukon and Sakon who can rematerialize themselves in one or two bodies at will... weak against fire then lightning, strong against lightning then water... Weakest against Plasma, Strongest against Storm... Shadow, Kagton (Wind + Water): this element comes from the ability of users to use control over the air and the transparency of its vapors to manipulate and control shadows... By mixing wind and water charkas one can create a link between their own and anotherâ€™s chakra... the famous application is the Nara Clanâ€™s Shadow Possession techniques that use shadows to bridge a link between them and a victim allowing for the control of movement... weak against fire then earth charkas, strong against lightning then fire chakras... Strongest against Radiation, Weakest against Magma Flight, Hiton (Wind + Fire): This element is the mastery of the creation and control of hot air a.k.a. Thermals... by controlling winds and air temperature with chakra users of this element can use this ability to make flat buoyant objects fly, it allows for fatiguing and dehydrating wind attacks, and also this ability allows for the bending of light into genjutsu mirages... weak against fire then water attacks, strong against lightning then wind attacks... Strongest against Shock, Weakest against Steam Magnetism, Jiton (Lightning + Advanced Lightning): The combination of lightning and lightning allows for the control of magnetic polarity of ions in the air, allowing the user to fight using attracting and repelling magnetic forces... wind will not affect magnetic forces without being fused with more elemental chakra to form a Level 2 combo... Weakest against Sound, Strongest against Metal Gravity, Geton (Lightning + Earth): This element combines the powers of Lightning and Earth charkas to control the force of gravity and its effects on objects persons and the environment... controlling the very weight of everything is a potent weapon and can leave a victim flattened, disorientated, and in worst case utterly helpless... Our forums own Soratodai have the corner on this element, but the Koumori also seem to have this ability as well... weak against wind then lightning chakras, strong against earth then water chakras... Strongest against Plantlife, Weakest against Light... Storm, Araton (Lightning + Water) the abilities granted by mixing an electric field and water is of course weather control, this chakra ability can shape and control storm clouds, it can also alter pressures, temperatures, and compositions of the air... weak against wind then earth chakras, strong against earth then fire chakras... Weakest against Phasing, Strongest against Glass... Radiation, Houton (Lightning + Fire) by combining Lightning then Fire chakras this element controls the heat and reactivity of substances at the molecular level, by controlling the heat and particle transfer at the subatomic level users of this element use subtle but powerful attacks that in their early stages fatigued and or sterilize victims, in their highest and most unstable stages create reactions of cataclysmic proportions... it is rumored that Chakra Absorbers are of this elements affinity... weak against wind then water chakras, strong against earth then wind chakras... Strongest against Sand, Weakest against Shadow... Shock, Kyoton (Lightning + Wind) this element controls the positive or negative charge in opposing bodies of energy and create static charges... this of course can be used to channel electricity more effectively, but also allows for more subtle and more interesting variations... ... at any rate all applying the ability to control the charge and flow of energy is key in this element... weak against wind then fire chakra, strong against earth then lightning chakra... Strongest against Explosion, Weakest against Flight... Metal, Kinton (Earth + Advanced Earth): Adding earth chakra with more earth chakra will allow the user to create and manipulate different forms of metal... youâ€™d think that a normal blast of lightning chakra would be enough, but metal users are immune to level 1 lightning chakra, they ground it before ever being affected... it takes a combination of lighting chakra and a fusion of more chakra into a level 2 element to combat this element... Weakest against Magnetism, Strongest against Liquids Plantlife, Mokuton (Earth + Water): the user that correctly molds earth then water chakras gains the ability to control, grow or otherwise generate plantlife... the most prevalent application of this fusion was the first Hokage and his manipulation of wood... but even with the extinction of that specific ability, there are plenty of other variations still left in the world... weak against lightning then earth chakra, strong against water and fire chakra... Strongest against Steam, weakest against Gravity... Glass, Gaton (Earth + Fire): users who can fuse earth and fire can create molten or solid forms of glass... skill levels of lesser users can only create shards of it that in either liquid or solid state try to cut or burn the victim, but higher level users can create solid forms of Obsidian... weak against lightning then water chakras, strong against water then wind chakras...Strongest against Ice, Weakest against Storm... Sand, Saton (Earth + Wind) the ability to manipulate sand is given by users who can mold earth and wind into one element... this ability is not only given in the Kazekageâ€™s clanâ€™ lesser users can manipulate dust clouds highest skilled shinobi can use metallic sand to fight withâ€™ weak against lightning then fire chakras, strong against water then lightning chakraâ€™ Strongest against Acid, Weakest against Radiationâ€™ Explosion, Baton (Earth + Lightning): Fusing Earth chakra then Lightning chakra forms the ability to create and form explosions out of clay, phosphor, nitroglycerin and other volatile substancesâ€™ This ability is idealized in the shows staple demolitions expert Deidara who can mold explosive clay into living objects and produce concussive and bombarding forces with themâ€™ weak against lightning then wind chakras, strong against water then earth chakrasâ€™ Strongest against Diamond, Weakest against Shockâ€™ Liquids, Ekton (Water + Advanced Water): fusing two chakras with water energy together forms a chakra that can control any liquid, fire users beware this power allows for the control of not only the water that can extinguish flames but also the fluids that fuel fire as well allowing for control of virtually any liquid known to exist, only level 2 fusions of chakra that contain earth chakra can combat this element with any efficiencyâ€™Weakest against Metal, Strongest against Combustion Mist, Kirton (Water + Fire): This element comes from the ability to use water then fire chakra the heat water so that it evaporates into the air beyond the dew point of the air around the user to create mist that blinds and confuses the enemyâ€™ This technique is idealized in the show by the rogue ninja Zabuza, who uses mist to try and combat Kakashiâ€™s Shaaringan Eyeâ€™ other people have made interesting variations of this unique abilityâ€™ notably Kumiko of Raikou can create a mist that absorbs chakra from her foesâ€™ but regardless of the traits of mist, most fog and mist based attacks are based off of this elementâ€™ weak against earth then water, strong against fire then windâ€™ Strongest against Poison, Weakest against Plantlifeâ€™ Ice, Hyoton (Water + Wind): Water then Wind Shakra together produce the secret element of Iceâ€™ frozen water that can be molded shaped and used in combatâ€™ Haku, Zabuzaâ€™s right hand companion used his bloodline ability to form his patented â€˜Crystal Ice Mirrorsâ€™â€™ This element has some other variations in application but all has to do with the ability to cool and calm the temperatureâ€™ weak against earth then fire, strong against fire then lightningâ€™ Strongest against Plasma, Weakest against Glassâ€™ Acid, Saton(Water + Lightning): Water then Lightning chakra utilizes the chemical properties of inert and dissolved chemicals in water to create Acidic and Basic chemicalsâ€™ using them can be a potent and deadly artâ€™ In the show Tsunadeâ€™s most powerful summon Katsuyu can use this element proficientlyâ€™ weak against earth then wind, strong against fire then earthâ€™ Strongest against Magma, Weakest against Sand Diamond, Naton (Water + Earth): Water then Earth chakra mastery allows one to form and use crystalline minerals such as diamonds and use them in battleâ€™ basic forms can use sharp projectile minerals and protective armorsâ€™ advanced users can use other tricks like creating lasers out of sunlight, weapons with razor sharp crystal blades, and lastly the ability to petrify, fossilize or otherwise solidify liquid based objects and substancesâ€™ weak against earth then lightning chakras, strong against fire then water chakrasâ€™ Strongest against Steam, Weakest against Explosionâ€™ ps. the advanced version of an element is it's second level. A ninja can only learn the advanced level of an element if it was the first element he/she learned .